villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rouxls Kaard
Rouxls Kaard (pronounced "rules card") is a minor antagonist in the 2018 roleplaying video game Deltarune: Chapter 1 by Toby Fox. He is the Duke of Puzzles in the Dark World, and he willingly serves the King, who is the central antagonist of the game. Biography Before the Lightners make it to Card Castle, they encounter puzzles in the Forest that have been vandalized by Rouxls Kaard. Rouxls himself, however, does not appear in person, and only his initials can be found. The Lightners meet Rouxls in person when they proceed to the third floor of the Card Castle. Rouxls attempts to thwart the Lightners with an incredibly easy puzzle, which involves pushing a box to the left a single time. When his puzzle is solved, Rouxls angrily exclaims "GOD. DAMN IT." and flees to the fourth floor of Card Castle. Once the Lightners catch up with Rouxls on the fourth floor, Rouxls tries to stop them again with another poorly-designed puzzle. This time, all the Lightners have to do is push the box to the left, twice this time. Once his puzzle is thwarted, Rouxls claims to have a better puzzle. When Rouxls is asked if the Lightners can see his puzzle, he, once again, retreats further into the Card Castle. Upon reaching the fifth floor, the Lightners can enter Rouxls Kaard's shop, where he sells items and has conversations to the party. When asked about why he set up shop, Rouxls says that he's trying to acquire money to defeat the Lightners. After the Lightners continue their advance towards the King of Spades, Rouxls Kaard intervenes them for the last time, and sends out K. Round, a giant checker piece with black, human legs. Rouxls placed a device called a "control crown" on the K. Round, so that it would attack the Lightners. After K. Round is defeated, Rouxls belts out a platitude to the Lightners about how his antics were just a "friendly test of their abilities", before he cowardly flees from the party. Appearance Rouxls Kaard appears to be a tall humanoid figure that is entirely blue. Rouxls wears a navy blue royal suit with white buttons and markings. He has long, white hair, and black eyes. When the party finds Rouxls in his shop, his body is colored entirely black, with the exception of his mouth, when it is open. Personality Rouxls is very arrogant, and believes that he is the best puzzlesmith ever. Despite what he'd want you to believe, he is utterly inept at designing puzzles. The puzzles that Rouxls is involved with that actually are somewhat challenging, are puzzles that he vandalized to "make them harder". He also repeatedly refers to the party as "worms". Rouxls is often seen incorrectly using Old-English. Rouxls's speech is littered with words such as "thou", "thoust", "thy", and the "-eth" and "-est" suffixes. Whenever Rouxls Kaard is surprised or angry, he will abandon his Old English. Rouxls Kaard is shown to be quite cowardly, as he flees from the Lightners on multiple occassions, and he never fights them. In the Pacifist ending, Rouxls offers to give Susie a plate of worms for her to stay silent about Rouxls trying to kill her and the other Lightners. Under the arrogance and faux-sophisticated prose of Rouxls Kaard, seems to be a good-hearted individual. If you talk to Rouxls about Lancer, he will throw a hissyfit over being forced to babysit him, and he will tell you how irritated he gets whenever Lancer calls him "lesser dad" or whenever Lancer forces him to listen to his MP3s. After his tirade, Rouxls will ask how Lancer is doing anyways, showing he really does care about him. Relationships The King Rouxls Kaard seems to have a mixed opinion about the King. Rouxls calls him a "cruel and terrifying monarcke!", and during the pacifist ending, calls him a "tyrant". However, Rouxls deems him a "benevolent ruler" for appointing him as the Duke of Puzzles. The changes of opinion regarding the King are a possible result of Rouxls's traitorous nature, as he switches sides with the Lightners after the mind-controlled K. Round is defeated. Lancer Rouxls' opinion on Lancer can only be heard if you talk to him in his shop. Rouxls claims that Lancer is "more troublesome than a fistful of fleas", and calls him a "little water beetle". Rouxls' initial complaining about Lancer comes from his anger about the things he and Lancer do together while Rouxls is babysitting him. Lancer calls Rouxls "Lesser Dad", and forces him to listen to his MP3's, which are just cartoon splat sounds. After his rant, Rouxls will ask how Lancer is doing, hinting that he really does care about him. While Rouxls Kaard's opinions on the King are sporadic, he seems to genuinely care about Lancer. Quotes }} Gallery Rurus_ending.png|Rouxls during the "pacifist" ending. Rurus_puzzlereaction.png|Rouxls' reaction to his first puzzle being solved. Rurus_face.png|Rouxls' dialogue portrait. Rurus_hipshop.png|Rouxls in his shop. Rurus_checkerpiece.png|Rouxls summoning K. Round. Rurus_goddamnit.gif Trivia *"Rouxls Kaard" is a play on the word "rules card". Rules cards are special cards included in certain decks of playing cards that are meant for one specific game. Obvious by its namesake, rules cards explain the rules to a certain game. *If you beat Deltarune: Chapter 1 without "killing" any enemies, Rouxls Kaard will be one out of many Darkners that you can talk to after the King of Spades is defeated and imprisoned. *One of Rouxls's lines "Lost...? Frightened...? Confused...? GOOD!! HA HA HA!!!" seems to be referencing one of I.M. Meen's lines. *A certain YouTube video has lead to a large portion of the Deltarune fandom associating Rouxls Kaard with mac and cheese. *One of the many things Lancer does to annoy Rouxls Kaard is cawing like a baby bird, until Rouxls feeds him worms. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Cowards Category:Incompetent Category:Weaklings Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Wrathful Category:Comic Relief Category:Humanoid Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Enigmatic Category:Extravagant Category:Dimwits Category:Vandals Category:Brainwashers Category:Summoners